


[Podfic of] cause and effect

by Flowerparrish



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fix-It, M/M, Multi, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerparrish/pseuds/Flowerparrish
Summary: [Length: 17:16]cause-and-effect[ kawz-uh nd-i-fekt, -uh n- ]adjective1. the principle of causation.2. noting a relationship between actions or events such that one or more are the result of the other or others.or:in which andrew understands actions have consequences and that losing kevin might just be one of them.
Relationships: Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	[Podfic of] cause and effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clarodelune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarodelune/gifts).
  * Inspired by [cause and effect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041034) by [clarodelune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarodelune/pseuds/clarodelune). 



> I read this fic and couldn't help but need to podfic it. It's everything I want for Kevin and Andrew after the series closes. 
> 
> Thanks to clarodelune for permission!

**Audio Length:** 00:17:16

**Listen & Download: ** [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HeZhwmJyemIAOJhOe8xp04CSOsARJYGk/view?usp=sharing)


End file.
